russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' premiere this Monday on IBC-13
February 9. 2017 Jhazmyne Tobias will star in IBC-13's 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' (Jhazmyne (school uniform)) IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services brings back and remake the classic 80s soap opera Annaliza that captured the late actress Julie Vega into stardoom over 5 years two decades ago and the promising child acteess Andrea Brillantes landed into stardoom over 2 years ago. Based on the adaptation of the 80s hit series of the same title, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the most popular and well-loved drama series on Philippine television, featuting Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role Annaliza as a grand comeback on IBC-13 primetime beginning this Monday, February 13. Hangang Kailan, Annaliza? is a heartwarming story of a teenage girl as a classmate in high school that centered on the enduring love and touching spirit of a teenager despite our struggle in her teenage life that is sure to capture and touch the hearts of every Filipinos of today's generation. IBC-13 and Secarats gave their good support for the project. She will go through challenges that seem to be insurmountable, especially for a teenage girl like her, but with the guidance of her adoptive father, Anna Liza will conquer it all with her innocence, innate goodness and ability to love unconditionally. The most awaited comeback of the soap opera began the story of Annaliza (Jhazmyne), a high school teenage girl who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crosses her path by a foster father Lazaro (Tom Taus). She is a teenager in high school as she determined to study for good, throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring towards others even when she tired and achieved in a good girl. Annaliza determined from her biological and wealthy parents—Gardo (Slater Young) and Isabel (Cara Eriguel), Lazaro's romantic love interest. She told Stella (Princess Ryan), Gardo's avenging ex-lover, who has a daughter. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her teenage life when Lazaro paired Isabel. Under the direction of Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. Deon, also joining the refreshing cast are Alfred Vargas, Janus del Prado, Cogie Domimgo, Assunta de Rossi, Hiro Volante and Denise Canlas. Also part of the cast are Inah Estrada, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega, Raisa Dayrit, Aaron Rosario, Adrian Desabille, Jef Gaitan, Rizza Diaz and Natnan Lopez. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? airs on weeknights 7:45 p.m. premiering February 13 right after Express Balita on IBC-13. IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said that Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will target and suitable for young viewers (children and teenagers) and enhance the network's primetime programming which is ushered in by targeting our male viewers via the phenomenal fantasy-action drama Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell moving at 8:30 p.m. immediagely after the soap opera and the now very popular action drama series based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama City Hunter at 9:15 to 10 p.m. Roa also revealed that the male viewers continue to have the weekend unmatched sports coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) every Saturday and Sunday from 3 p.m. to 7:15 pm. (simulcast on TV5 as the weekend doubleheader), and expected to increase further the ranking of IBC-13, the undisputed number 3 station in the country in terms of viewership.